Hitherto, there has been widely known an image recording apparatus for recording, on a recording medium, image data received from a host computer. The image recording apparatus is typified by, for example, an ink jet printer. The ink jet printer is used in various fields such as home use and office use.
Further, the inkjet printer can perform recording by discharging ink on a variety of recording media such as paper and a plastic film. Accordingly, the ink jet printer may be used to perform recording on a billboard or the like to be placed outdoors. When an object to be recorded is placed outdoors, solvent-based ink is used in order to prevent colors from being faded and lost due to sunlight, wind, and rain. For example, recording is performed on a polyvinyl chloride film or the like as the recording medium. Further, in order to perform recording on the above-mentioned objects to be recorded, a large-size ink jet printer having a width of 1 m or more is used. The large-size ink jet printer has a weight of several hundred kilograms, and includes a main body section for performing recording on the recording medium, and a leg section for supporting the main body section.
Accordingly, the large-size ink jet printer may include a grip to be used when taking the ink jet printer out of a package to assemble the ink jet printer, or when raising the ink jet printer.
For example, JP 2004-82615 A discloses a printer including grips arranged on a main body thereof. The printer can be raised by putting fingers on the grip portions.